Golden Gate
by Yakumo-Kaiba
Summary: Porque tanto saltar como no hacerlo requerían mucho valor. Y valor era algo que le sobraba a James T. Kirk / Drabble-Oneshot, Periodo de Academia. GEN, Angst.


**GOLDEN GATE**

**Autora: **Yakumo Kaiba

**Fandom:** Star Trek (2009)

**Raiting:** K (GEN)

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. La Franquicia y los personajes de **_Star Trek_** pertenecen a Gene Roddenberry. Solo me pertenece la trama y redacción de este fanfic.

**Advertencias:** Prácticamente corriente de consciencia. Drama. Angustia Interna. Relato en segunda persona (creo…)

**Notas: **Drabble de Kirk en su tiempo en la Academia de la Flota en la Sede de San Francisco. Es un poco largo para ser un drabble, pero no es suficiente para ser un One-Shot.

**The Final Slash Frontier:** Si te gusta el _Slash de Star Trek_ (Reboot y TOS) no pierdas oportunidad de entrar al nuevo foro de fanfiction del fandom en español. Encontrarás actividades, juegos y podrás relacionarte con otras treekies **¡Únete a nuestra Tripulación!** Búscanos en la sección de "_Forums_", "_Movies", "Star Trek: 2009_" o envíame un review o MP para enviarte la dirección. **¡No te arrepentirás!**

* * *

**GOLDEN GATE****  
Drabble**

* * *

Cuando tienes tanto que decir pero el mundo no parece querer escucharte _¿Qué es lo que haces?_

_¿Lo dices igual?_ En voz alta, en medio de un gentío, gritándolo tan fuerte que alguien, _¡alguien!_, quien sea te escuche por un momento, aunque no te comprenda del todo.

_¿O te callas?_ Guardando todo eso muy dentro de ti, cerrando cerrojo tras cerrojo, sonriendo como si fueses tan vacío como los demás y no como si tuvieses un monstruo intentando matarte desde adentro.

**__****__****«**¿Qué es lo que haces?**__****__****»**

Cualquiera de las dos decisiones requiere valor, y tú te puedes considerar muy valiente, pero cuando llega el momento simplemente te quedas allí de pie, con una sonrisa estúpida y un insulto en la lengua. _Observando el puñetazo venir hacia tu rostro sin esquivarlo._

Recibiendo el dolor y haciéndolo tuyo. Porque si el alcohol te hace olvidar que _deberías estar muerto,_ el dolor te recuerda con fuerza que _estás vivo_. Y eso es lo que necesitas para respirar.

_Eventualmente lo olvidarás_, te dice el mundo. _Llegará el día en que dejará de doler_, te repiten y tú quieres creerlo; tú _crees _creerlo, con media botella de tequila en las venas y el viento frío permitiéndote pensar. _Un día ya no dolerá_, te dices a ti mismo, _¿pero por qué ese día no puede ser hoy?_

Cuando ni el alcohol ni el calor fácil de una mujer eran suficientes para hacerte olvidar el que _no deberías estar aquí_, el aire libre siempre te tranquilizó. El impetuoso viento contra tu cara era lo que más amabas de tu motocicleta, pero ella quedó atrás en Iowa. _Ojalá tus recuerdos se hubiesen quedado allá también._

En San Francisco solo tienes notas inmejorables, bares por descubrir y mujeres por conquistar. Instructores insoportables, una apuesta que ganar y un loco doctor que se ha convertido en más un hermano para ti de lo Sam nunca fue.

_Y al Golden Gate._ El hermoso e invencible Golden Gate, brillando como un árbol de navidad cualquier día del año, llamándote a acompañarle en la más oscuras de las noches.

El viento sopla con violencia en él, y tú, sentado sobre la barandilla, debes afirmarte con fuerza para no caer hacia el abismo que yace bajo tus pies. El alcohol ríe por ti ante la idea de _caer;_ ante la idea del dolor deteniéndose junto con tu corazón al todos tus huesos destrozarse contra el agua. Tus órganos licuándose por la vertiginosa caída, quedando inconsciente antes de siquiera tocar la superficie. _El alcohol y tu dolor se ríen de ti y tu cobardía, al siquiera pensar en esa salida. _Te recuerdan al fantasma de George Kirk y la mirada muerta de tu madre quien solo veía en ti la fecha en que había perdido a quien amaba. Tu dolor te recuerda a Tarsus IV y te pregunta con fuerza _"¿para este patético final fue todo eso?"._

**__****__****«**¿Dejarse caer o no hacerlo?**__****__****»**

Nuevamente ambas decisiones requieren valentía, y tú jamás has sido un cobarde, así que te pones sobre tus pies observando hacia la inmensidad sin temor alguno, porque en realidad ni siquiera estás consciente de que lo haces.

De pie sobre la barandilla, tus ojos nublados no ven a las personas que se han detenido cerca de ti. No escuchas sus palabras, pero aunque lo hicieras tampoco te importarían. _Porque esto es entre tu dolor y tú, y nadie más cabe en medio._

Puedes sentir tu cabello siendo agitado por la ráfaga que corre por el Puente. Los antiguos cimientos se quejan en el lecho del Pacífico, mientras la infraestructura se balancea casi imperceptible. Un ligero movimiento que provoca que tus ojos se cierren y tu cuerpo, ebrio y desinhibido, se incline hacia adelante como a punto de dar el _último salto_.

_Y entonces esos brazos se enroscan en tu cintura y eres arrastrado con violencia hacia la realidad._ Tu cuerpo es jalado hacia atrás, cayendo sobre el de alguien más que solo parece bufar por no gritarte. Que te abraza con fuerza; y tú no sabes quién es por un momento, pero luego su aroma se sobrepone al olor a mar y metal y puedes reconocerlo con un simple respiro.

**__****«**Bones**__****»**

—¡MALDICIÓN, JIM! ¡¿Qué mierda se supone que estabas haciendo allí arriba?!

La risa ebria te ataca mientras eres sentado en el asfalto, pudiendo ver el rostro maduro de tu amigo marcado por el enfado y la preocupación. No puedes acallar tu risa, mientras él te sacude por los hombros, queriendo saber que _puta droga alienígena te fumaste esta vez_. Solo puedes reír, inclinando la cabeza y apoyando tu frente afiebrada en el pecho de tu Doctor, queriendo que él pudiese sanar tu dolencia, mientras tus manos heladas se aferran a su camisa.

—No seas tonto, Bones. No iba a tirarme ¿estás loco? ¡Soy demasiado joven y bello para morir así! Solo estaba mirando el paisaje ¿No se ve San Francisco hermoso desde aquí?

Y lo dices tan convincentemente que hasta tú te lo crees, y si Bones piensa algo distinto no lo menciona, simplemente pasando su pañuelo por tu rostro para limpiar aquellas lágrimas que empapan tu cara. _Esas lágrimas que nunca supiste que habías derramado._

Al día siguiente despertarás con un dolor de cabeza legendario y asegurarás al buen doctor que no recuerdas absolutamente nada. _Pero lo haces_. Y la sensación de aquella milésima de segundo cuando ibas a caer, antes de ser atrapado por Bones, no se te olvidará jamás. La certeza de, tan solo por un instante, saber que el dolor realmente dejaría de doler en un momento.

Y esa certeza, esperas, será suficiente para mantenerte luchando hasta que llegue eventualmente el día en que todos tus recuerdos efectivamente dejen de doler. O hasta que encuentres el valor suficiente para volver a tu bien amado Golden Gate a dar ese paso final que no te has atrevido a dar antes.

_******«**Lo que ocurra primero__********__**»**_

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

_Todxs sabemos que eventualmente conocerá a Spock y se enamorará de él, dejando de doler los recuerdos :P pero el pobre Jim aún no lo sabe así que no hay como consolarlo. Al menos tiene al buen doctor a su lado :c_

_Esto se me ocurrió mientras leía acerca de la increíble Tasa de Suicidios del Golden Gate y como los administradores del puente se negaban a poner mallas de seguridad para no entorpecer el paisaje. Vale, los entiendo, sin embargo no deja de ser terrible. Así recordé que en ST09 no parecen haber mallas de seguridad en el Puente, lo que me llevó a este fic._

_El suicidio es un tema delicado que a todos de alguna u otra manera nos llega. O conocemos gente que ha intentado o se ha suicidado, o nosotros mismos en algún momento nos lo planteamos como un escape. Como dice arriba, tanto saltar como no hacerlo requiere valor, distintos tipos de valor, pero valor al fin y al cabo, y yo no me considero con la superioridad moral para cuestionar ninguna de las dos opciones._

_No puedo decirles que espero que disfruten esto, pero al menos espero que comprendan porque lo escribí y no crean que lo hice simplemente porque soy una sádica, ahaha. ¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
